Conventional track-type lumber kilns are provided with a set of rails that extend through the kiln. Lumber packages are loaded onto wheeled carts, or trams, which typically include a series of transverse supports mounted to a wheeled frame. The trams are moved through the kiln along the track in an end-to-end arrangement. As each tram is moved into the kiln, it is forced against the lagging end of the next to advance the entire line of trams.
A pusher device is typically used to push the trams through the kiln. One type of conventional pusher device uses a hydraulic cylinder to exert force against the trams. However, conventional pusher devices may be prone to breakage or failure under harsh conditions.